1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a child assist rail and support system for use with a new or existing handrail at a stairway.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Operative Environment of the Invention
It is well-known that child safety is of paramount importance in today's society. The health and well-being of a child is fundamental to the happiness of a family and continued development of the child. One of the most prominent ways children have been injured in the past is by traversing stairways. Normally, stairways are provided with a handrail which extends outwardly from the wall of the stairway and is maintained in a fixed relationship with respect to the wall by a plurality of brackets which are connected to the wall by conventional means and are also connected to the handrail.
The handrail may be made of a wide variety of materials. Traditionally, handrails are wood and are attached to a series of metal brackets, which are then attached to the wall. In other manners of construction, the handrail may be metal and is either positioned above the stairway by a plurality of posts which are attached to the underside of the handrail or the metal handrail is attached to a plurality of metal brackets which are then attached to the stairway wall. It is also known that the support posts for the handrail may be made out of wood or the entire assembly of rail and support posts made out of wood.
In any event, the traditional stairway handrail provides a downwardly extending line for use by the person traversing the stairway as a means of support. The exact angle of the handrail may vary depending upon architectural preference and functional considerations.
It is observed that normally, according to building codes, the handrail is at a required height. In many States that required height is 36 inches. Thus, the handrail is constructed and positioned to accommodate adult individuals of height in excess of 5 feet. When constructed in this manner, the individual using the handrail is able to grasp the handrail, while walking up or down the stairs, and by maintaining their arms in a downwardly extending position is able to traverse the stairs in a relatively safe manner. The head of the adult is tilted downwardly when traversing the stairway to accommodate simultaneous viewing of the handrail and the stairs. In this manner, safe traversal of the stairway is achieved.
However, it is well-known that children after the age of one year are often able to traverse stairways and will attempt to do so without adult supervision or assistance. Normally, children by the age of two are easily able to move up and down stairways either by crawling or by walking. In cases where the child is very young, such as one to three years old, the child's height, normally less than 36 inches or thereabouts, places the child in a somewhat difficult position, because that child when traversing the stairway, in either an up or a down pattern, is required to elevate his or her arm so as to grasp the handrail.
Often, a child is desirous of watching the individual steps as they are traversed and watching the handrail to assure himself or herself that a secure grasp on the handrail is being maintained. In an effort to maintain a secure grip on the handrail, the child will often rotate his or her body to grasp the handrail with both arms. Obviously, body rotation of a child on a stairway is an undesirable condition and should be avoided.
This often leads to considerable problems. In many instances, the child will affix its eyesight on the handrail in an effort to maintain a secure grasp of the handrail. When doing so, the child places himself or herself at some danger in that he or she is unable to watch his or her feet as they traverse the stairs. In other instances, the child watches the stairs and the position of his or her feet on the stairs but does not maintain sufficient eye contact with the handrail of the stairs to maintain safe traversal of the stairs. In either instance, the incidence of a child falling by reason of either missing a step or losing grasp of the handrail is increased with the attendant possibility of physical harm to the child.
Often, parents simply place a gate at both ends of a stairway in an effort to deter the child from traversing the stairway without adult assistance. This creates some difficulty in that an adult who wishes to traverse the stairway must then in each instance open the gate both at the bottom of the stair and the top of the stair for effective traversal of the stair. When the adult is carrying materials or packages, this often presents a difficult and somewhat dangerous environment.
Alternatively, the child may be taught to grasp the support posts of the handrail in order to maintain the child's arm in a downwardly suspended position with respect to his or her shoulder. In this manner, the child is able to more readily observe both the handrail and the stairs that are being traversing. Unfortunately, a child when taught to grasp the downwardly extending posts often finds his or her arm positioned between the post, and if the child then slips and falls, severe injury could result.
3. Objects of the Present Invention
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a safe child assist rail and support system for use by children when traversing stairways.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a versatile child assist rail and support system which is capable of being used with a wide variety of handrail designs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an easy to assemble and safe child assist rail and support system for use by a child, which can be assembled by an adult with limited mechanical difficulty and is adapted to be used with a wide variety of stairway and handrail designs.